For Love
by Nikita1506
Summary: Bo decides to take matters into her own hands. To retrieve what wasn't his to barter with in the first place.


Bo and Kenzi were in the Dahl after having changed at the loft, helping Trick and wondering where Hale and Dyson were.

"Bo," came Trick's raspy voice, "Need to tell you—"

"Tell me later," she interrupted, "Let's get this bleeding stopped—"

"NO!" he demanded, "To help you—Dyson saw the Norn. She took what he valued most—in return for helping you—must get it back—"

"Get what back Trick?" Bo begged, anything to keep him talking and conscious while Kenzi stitched the Blood King up, "What did Dyson have to give up?"

"His—love. Gave—up—you."

Bo dropped his clean hand, stunned and feeling so much at once. All she knew at that moment was that she was going to do whatever it took to get Dyson's love back. Grasping Trick's face, she smacked his cheek gently, waking him back up.

"Trick! Where is she?"

He couldn't speak loud enough for her to hear, so she put her ear down to his mouth, tears catching in her eyes as she thought of what Dyson had to give up for her again. He was always giving something up for her. Bo took Trick's hand again, and ran a hand over his head. She waited until his eyes reached hers, though they weren't focused.

"First, I'm going to help you, then; I'm going to take back what wasn't his to give."

She recalled what she felt when she saw Dyson dying in front of her eyes, and willed her chi to flow through her body and into Trick. Kenzi backed away, letting Bo do her thing; and almost immediately she saw the elder light Fae's skin change from a sickly pallor to something resembling normal.

"Bo," she whispered after a minute, "That's enough, you need to save your strength."

Bo stopped and tried to catch her breath, it was difficult for her to breathe. She struggled to stand as they heard the door open and Kenzi greeted Hale.

"You okay?" Hale asked Bo as he helped her to stand.

"I'm fine," she croaked, "I've only done that once before," she smiled weakly at the Siren, "I'm not used to it I guess."

"Bo?" she heard his voice from the doorway and looked up.

Slowly, shakily, she walked over to stand in front of him, her body wavering slightly. Her hand reached up and caressed his cheek, her love for him clear in her eyes.

"It wasn't yours to give up," she whispered before running out of the Dahl.

Dyson snarled at thin air, "Bo!" he cried, running outside after her, but she was already gone.

He went back in to hear Kenzi talking quietly to Trick, Hale hovering behind her with his hand on her back. He felt a throb in his chest and absently rubbed his hand over the Norn's mark. When he looked up again, Kenzi was in front of him, staring up into his face.

"Trick told her what you had to give up," she said quietly, "She said that it wasn't yours to give, didn't she?"

The were-fae nodded warily.

"She told me about a conversation you guys had. She was afraid she would slip and you would stop caring about her. Do you remember what you said to her?"

He did. He remembered the conversation very well.

_They lay in bed together, and Bo had confided that she was afraid. She didn't want to lose him, ever. He sat up slightly and turned her around to face him, placing her hand over his heart._

"_As long as I still have breath in my body, my heart is yours. No matter what."_

"_And mine is yours."_

_Their promise was sealed with a kiss._

Bo stood at the door. Her thoughts racing. But she knew what she had to do. The Norn would want what she valued most in return for her favor, but maybe she could convince her to take the talisman; because what she valued most, wasn't hers to give. Steeling her nerve, she knocked on the door. When a worm of a man opened the door and simpered before her, Bo had to force herself not to make a face at him.

"I want to see the Norn. Now," she stated.

He waved her in. She stepped inside and immediately noticed the HUGE tree in the living room.

"Okay," she muttered under her breath, "Just one more weird wonder in the world of the Fae."

"Why do you wish to see me?" came a woman's voice from behind the tree.

Bo followed the man past the tree to see an old woman sitting in an armchair in front of a roaring fire. She watched the Norn for a minute, not speaking, gathering her thoughts and her courage.

"You have something that belongs to me," Bo stated.

"And what do I have that could belong to a Succubus?" the old Crone asked.

"The love of my mate," Bo told her, "Something that was not his to barter with."

"A Succubus with a mate? Unheard of," dismissed the Norn.

"So is a neutral Fae," Bo returned, "Yet here I stand before you."

She looked up, "So, you are Bo. Do you know your mate offered me his wolf to help you out of trouble? But I take what a Fae values most, and that was his love for you. Now you tell me it was not his to trade?"

Bo held her hand out, but did not touch the witch, "May I?" she asked.

Slowly, the Norn reached her hand out and grasped Bo's in her gnarled fingers. Gently, Bo pushed the memory at her.

"_As long as I still have breath in my body, my heart is yours. No matter what."_

"_And mine is yours."_

_Their promise was sealed with a kiss._

When the Norn let go, her face was twisted.

"You speak true. But I still require a boon for the favor I granted him."

"And a boon you shall have," Bo replied evenly, extracting the talisman from her pocket, "You know what this is, I assume?"

"And where did you come across such an artifact young one?" the Norn asked.

"That isn't important. What is, is that it's mine freely, and it will be your payment, as soon as my mate's love is returned."

"Bring it closer," asked the Norn, "I must make sure it is the real thing."

Bo kept tight hold on the cord and stayed out of the Norn's reach. Once she had inspected the talisman, the Norn nodded in satisfaction.

"My cane," she said, holding her hand out.

Her assistant came to her aid at once, handing her the cane and helping her to stand. She made her way over to the tree, noticing that the Succubus stayed more than an arms-length away. Inside her head, she chuckled. This one had fire, she did; and she would be well served as the were-fae's mate. The Norn reached her hand out to the tree, and felt its power awaken. She pulled away what she had taken from the Were, and held it in the palm of her hand as her assistant got her a box. She lay the light in the box and let her assistant close it.

"Feel," she told Bo, "You will know it is his."

The man handed Bo the wooden box and she slowly opened the lid, almost immediately feeling surrounded by Dyson. She could smell him, feel him, and were she to close her eyes; she knew she would see his face in her mind. She sighed happily, and handed the talisman to the Norn's assistant.

"Thank you for returning what was mine," she said respectfully.

The Norn bowed her head in return. Cradling the box with Dyson's love in it close to her chest, Bo left the house of the witch.

Trick was resting peacefully in the back room of the Dahl; Kenzi, Hale and Dyson out in the front, cleaning and giving aid to those who came through. Kenzi was getting worried that Bo hadn't returned yet, and Hale was doing his level best to keep her calm. Dyson, on the other hand, was pacing angrily between the visitors; his mind raging at Bo going off on her own again.

The bell above the door rang as it opened and Dyson immediately recognized her scent on the wind, turning and staring at the entryway. When she entered his line of sight, Dyson growled low in his chest, catching the attention of Hale and Kenzi, who sighed in relief when she saw Bo walk into the Dahl. Quickly, she walked over to the Succubus and hugged her tightly.

"Started to freak me out there chica," she said, trying to sound flip.

"Sorry, it took me a little longer than I thought," Bo said, still cradling the box against her.

Kenzi saw the box and lowered her voice, a small smile on her face, "Is that…?" she trailed off, giving Bo a significant look.

Bo nodded, smiling back, her eyes going from Kenzi, to the box, to Dyson, who was watching her as well, and back again.

"Yeah."

Kenzi glanced over at Dyson and saw him eyeing Bo, the look on his face indescribable. She took a step back.

"Make sure he appreciates it," she whispered to Bo.

Bo looked at Kenzi and smiled before walking past Dyson into the back storage room, Dyson following her closely.


End file.
